


attends disaster (sunsets)

by twobirds (deuxoiseaux)



Category: Band of Brothers, The Pacific - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-War, Established Relationship, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deuxoiseaux/pseuds/twobirds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You can pick locks," Liebgott says exasperatedly, for the umpteenth time, as he tapes a bit of cardboard over the hole. "Why'd ya have to break my fuckin' window, ya idiot?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	attends disaster (sunsets)

**Author's Note:**

> vaguely part of Kay's [Never Shook Our Shadows](http://archiveofourown.org/series/21014) series  
> originally posted [here](http://diagona11y.livejournal.com/2834.html).
> 
> "the happiness that attends disaster"  
> Jeffrey Eugenides, **Middlesex**

The glass pane in Liebgott's front door is broken, shattered pieces littered across the living room carpet that catch in the last rays of light from the sun setting behind him, glowing like embers. The door is unlocked; Liebgott pushes it open. He moves carefully inside, dropping his keys on the table, leaving his boots on. There are empty beer bottles on the kitchen table, forming a ring around the last full bottle. Liebgott scowls, snags and opens it, downing half in one. It's still partially cold, just to the side of bearable. When he walks into the bedroom, the beer is a quarter from done and Snafu is sprawled across Liebgott's bed, whole body on display like a fuckin' parade. In the moment, he falters, and Liebgott isn't sure what he'd rather do: sock Snafu one in the jaw, or celebrate. He finishes the beer, letting his contemplative gaze slip over the angles of Snafu's body to the challenge glittering in the younger man's eyes. Ain't been much to celebrate these days, he thinks, as he drops the empty bottle on the carpet, and climbs between Snafu's spread thighs. Liebgott can punch him later.

 

(Later, both men sulk over fresh bruises. "You can pick locks," Liebgott says exasperatedly, for the umpteenth time, as he tapes a bit of cardboard over the hole. "Why'd ya have to break my fuckin' window, ya idiot?" Snafu's lazy smile is more like a grimace as he presses a packet of frozen peas to the bruise on his jaw and waves his fingers in the air. "More fun this way, Joseph," he says, drawing the Joe out too long and setting Liebgott's teeth on edge. Finished fixing the hole (but he has no idea what he's even doing, so 'finished' is open to interpretation), Liebgott hunts for the bottle of whiskey Snafu hid the last time he was here. He finds it in the back of one of the cupboards, and throws the cap at Snafu's head. It makes a satisfying _crack_ as it bounces off the back of his skull. Liebgott salutes him with a pair of shotglasses when Snafu curses.)


End file.
